Time of Thin Blood (book)
|price = Print: $15.99 PDF: $8.99 }} Time of Thin Blood is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the "bastards" of the Kindred, the thin-blooded, including the previously unheard of 15th generation and their dhampir offspring. The "Time of Thin Blood" is foretold in Kindred lore as one of the signs of Gehenna, and the book also deals with another sign: the Week of Nightmares. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :When the Blood of Caine Will Be Weak :The Curse of Caine has existed for so long, it has finally begun to weaken. Elders' blood, passed from one childe to the next for generations, no longer holds the potency it once had. Too many childer have been Embraced in the Final Nights – and reckoning must come for these illegitimate vampires. If it does not, the world may end. :Gehenna will soon be upon you :The 'Time of Thin Blood' allows players to portray the hunted childer of high-generation vampires. In addition, the Final Nights are upon us, and this book offers Storytellers a glimpse at one of the first events in the unfolding Gehenna. Rich in story and character content, the 'Time of Thin Blood' is the first step toward the world's ultimate demise... or salvation. :The Time of Thin Blood includes: :*''Rules for creating 14th and 15th-generation vampires – and their children'' :*''A wealth of setting material that allows Storytellers to bring the Final Nights into play'' Contents Prelude: Unto Us a Child is Born Fiction. Two young thin-blooded vampires bring a dhampir into the world. Introduction: The Dark Seed The purpose of the book and a summary, as well as how it will affect the Vampire universe at large. Chapter One: Twice Damned A scientific paper written by Dr. Douglas Netchurch detailing his investigation of "Thin Blooded Syndrome", this chapter includes information about the physiology and nature of the thin-blooded, a breakdown of the Vitae Efficacy Scales, the strengths and weaknesses of the thin-blooded, and information on dhampir and revenants. This then goes into rules for characters who are thin-blooded, including how they may spend blood, use Disciplines, Embrace, and other miscellaneous information. Following this are rules for how the thin-blooded inceptors may create their own Disciplines. Chapter Two: Alas, That Great City The thin-blooded from their own view, beginning with their (sometimes amusingly wrong) views on the Camarilla and each of the clans in them, as well as the Sabbat, the Inconnu, the Autarkis, and the Unbound. This is followed by strategies for thin-blooded survival, more information on the nature of dhampirs, and a talk on Kindred society in the Final Nights, including an analysis of the "Signs of Gehenna" of the Book of Nod, Gehenna cults, the Kindred reaction to the proliferation of thin-blooded, and information on the Scourge. Chapter Three: A Stain on the Soul How to create a thin-blooded character, including a new experience points chart for thin-blooded, a new Background, and thin-blooded Merits and Flaws. This is followed by character creation for dhampir, including their strengths and weaknesses, and acceptable Discipline. This is followed by character archetypes for both types, including Autarkis, Cleavers, Inceptor, Seers, and Unbound, as well as a summary of what thin-blooded of each generation and dhampir can and can't do. Chapter Four: Written in Red Advice for creating thin-blooded and/or Final Nights chronicles. Chapter Five: New Blood Thin-blooded and dhampir character templates. Appendix: The Week of Nightmare A short story about the Week of Nightmares, followed by the straight truth about it, including full details of the consumption of the Ravnos by their own Antediluvian and the Kindreds' reaction. Background Information This serves as the Year of the Reckoning book for Vampire: The Masquerade. Memorable Quotes Eventually, someone is bound to ask whether a dhampir could Awaken as a True Mage. Or be a Garou Kinfolk and learn Rites. Or become a Mummy. And so on, and so on, and so on. Short answer: Not only no, but hell, no! — On creating dhampir crossover characters (p. 83) Characters * Wendy - A thin-blooded with the mind of a child but unusual insight * Dr. Douglas Netchurch - Studying the natures of the thin-blooded * Dr. Nancy Reage, PhD. - Ever faithful, helping her sire/mentor in his studies Terminology Caitiff, Cleaver (VTM), Dhampir, Inceptor (VTM), Revenant (VTM), Scourge (VTM), Seer (VTM), Unbound (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1999 releases Category:Year of the Reckoning